campodinrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Monroe
Jordan Monroe Child Of Odin (This Character Belongs to Alejandro231) History Lydia Monroe was not a stranger to the Asgardian gods and goddesses. Being priests and priestesses of the gods had become a common practice in her family. Lydia was ready to embrace her job as a priestess, but Odin came down to Earth and begged her to reconsider. He explained to her that she possessed rare beauty and a vivacious spirit that shouldn't be kept maiden. Lydia agreed to Odin demands, but Odin had an alternative motive. He lusted for the Lydia and that night he seduced and the result was Lydia's pregnancy. Odin frequently visited Lydia during her pregnancy, but when Frigga heard about this she was angered. She cursed Lydia with a terrible sickness that afflicted her quickly after her son, Jordan, was born. At a young age Jordan and his sick mother had a tough life. They barely had enough money to keep a roof over their head and put food on the table. Lydia's entire relative shunned her for abandoning her duty to become a priestess. in their darkest days Odin lent a hand to his love, but her sickness continued. Lydia frequently educated her son on Asgard and their existence today. One day when Jordan was 15 she explained to him how she had received her sickness and their family history. Jordan was shocked to hear this, but decided to make a deal with the Asgardians. He told Frigga he would devote his life to Asgard in repentance for his mother's mistake. Frigga was shocked that Jordan would make such a large sacrifice and to balance the scales she removed the curse on Lydia and soon she was restored to full health. For a full year Jordan was trained both physically and spiritually mainly by his mom but once or twice he had the privilege of learning from a god. When he was sixteen Odin decided that Jordan should have the chance to interact with other demigods like himself. He told Lydia the location of Camp Odin, a place where demigods like Jordan were trained, and Lydia took Jordan there. With eyes and heart full of tears Lydia bid her son goodbye and Jordan entered Camp Odin. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Jordan is a very well mannered man. He knows the value of friendship and niceness and tries to approach everybody he meets nicely and helpfully. He has a strong control over his temper and does not rage out. He will stand up for a cause he believes and possesses great endurance and perseverance. He will protect his loved ones no matter what the cost and overall is a nice, faithful, and loyal friend who many would be valuable to have as an ally. Appearance Appearance Jordan is very, very good looking, with short, brown hair that's usually kept in a messy and tousled style. He is about 6'3", and he has a lean weight in at 183 lbs. He has a muscular stature. He has a light tan from training outside and playing sports. Abilities and Skills Abilities INSERT Possessions Possessions WIP Relationships Relationships Jordan's Anthem Jordan's Anthem Gallery Gallery 390px-Tumblr_m3iyt1BvzR1rs6bu7o1_500.jpeg tumblr_m4b3aneksX1rojsx9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m49bg1zW5W1qeb5bwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m462qloxkf1r8lh1ko1_500.jpg 340px-Tumblr_m3inlvsla31qfy03lo1_1280.png tumblr_m47rusC1bd1qfsk8go1_500.jpg tumblr_m46bj6L7Ix1rvm0zso1_500.jpg tumblr_m46q6f2J4X1rv0ry5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a86cqC7s1qmh1v8o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m3iypdmdeo1rs6bu7o1_500.jpeg 400px-Tumblr_m3isvtarSA1r6bsxho1_1280.png tumblr_m4awdsNMBL1r4koleo1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Children of Odin Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:American Category:Head Counselors